


Feel You Beside Me

by goodwind (remade)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tsuna - Freeform, Tsunayoshi S. & Xanxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remade/pseuds/goodwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only five steps between their rooms. Xanxus/Tsuna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel You Beside Me

There were only five steps between their rooms.

One.

Desperate, pleading, "stop it!" Reaching, grasping, pulling, twisting, "shut up."

Two.

"You know," he said, looking up at him from his bed, "I never did like the sky, too wide for my taste."

Three.

"And if it were true! If I- if I did feel like that, if I did agree with him, what would you do?" Xanxus opened his mouth, unsure but knowing that this mattered that, surely, if given the chance, he could say something to make this right. He looked up. And was greeted with Tsuna's back as he walked away.

Four.

"I love you."

Five.

The rustle of clothes, heavy, much like his robes, drew his attention to the door. The laughter of a woman, happy, tinkling, sounded more like the bells to his funeral than the chimes to a wedding.

Congratulations, he knows he should say.

Over.

"Congratulations," he says, pressing his lips into Tsuna's hair, right above his ear and wishing for all the world that this was right.


End file.
